Gryffindor meets Slytherin: Godric Gryffindor POV
by goddammitluciferstopit
Summary: While searching for an escaped dragon Godric Gryffindor checks into a small inn. While there a strange man walks in and starts a fight with a local. Little did he know that this man was also trained in the magical arts and has a quick hand.


My name is Godric Gryffindor. My friend, Salazar Slytherin, and I met at a young age. I had gone off in adventure to train my hand in practical uses of magic. Salazar and I met on a dark evening in Limerick, Ireland.

It was mid Summer and I was there looking into a Welsh Green that had been rumored to have flown off to mid Ireland. I had been searching for it and traced the ruins to Limerick. I thought I would track it down before the Vikings got hold of it. What the Norse warlocks would do with a dragon, well I didn't want to know.

I was staying at a pub, looking to set off in the morning. I was sitting at the table reading on tactics and the door opened. I looked up from my book to see a rather thin man with a small sack. He had a look on his face as though he was ready to eat a horse. I looked back at my book and he went to the bar and asked for whatever food they had.

The food came and he sat there for some time, just eating, making grunts of pleasure. I bartender asked how he was paying.

"Tomorrow. I shall also require stay for the night, and I'm afraid my gold is in the bottom of my bag." He replied rather tiredly. But something in his voice and posture told me he wasn't going to be here to pay in the morning.

This man had something of him. He was charming, impossible not to like, even though I knew I should probably not. We sat alone in opposite ends of the quiet bar for quite sometime, glancing over to me ever so often, and I the same to him.

Then another man bolstered into the pub drunkenly. Two fine young women on his arms. They laughed as they entered and approached the bar.

"Bartender! Three fine tankards, please!" He belched in a thick Irish accent. He was trouble. I could smell it on him.

"The barrels empty. I'll hoist up another one, won't be more than a minute." Said the Bartender. He left to go to the cellar. The man stood leaning on the bar, looking at the two woman in the corner who had gone off to sit at a table. The large man looked at the skinny one. The man lumbered over to him and stood there.

"Can I help you?" The thin man said.

"You've got no muscle! How do expect to get lovely woman like these," he gestured to the women, "If you've got none this!" He flexed his arm.

"I believe in a more realistic philosophy. I take what I want. No matter how I am.

"If you can take anything, take one o'lovely ladies there! Go on. Of course, you'll have to take on me before you take'em."

"Please, neither you or them or worth my time."

"You callin' these ladies? You sayin' these ladies aren't worth your time? Lemme tell you something', these are the most absolutely beautiful ladies you will ever set eyes on."

At this point I had my head raised watching them all. The thin man looked at the women and so did I. Truthfully, they were not the most beautiful women we would ever see.

"Let's ask this fella!" The drunk turned to me. "Now you have to agree with me, these women are beautiful, and he can't beat me in a fight no matter how hard or long he hit me."

"You may never know what a small man hides beneath his sleeves." I replied slyly.

"You sayin'... are you sayin' you'd bet on him if we're to fight?"

"Not necessarily. I don't know either of your strengths, you seem more muscular- but he might have certain tactics that may prove useful."

"Alrigh', I wanna settle this. Out in the street, two minutes time. I wanna kick his brains in."

The Bartender came back with a barrel and poured three tankards. The burly man downed it and yelled to the thin man, "Alrigh', lets teach you a lesson."

They wobbled out side and I followed. I did not know either of these men, I didn't want to see the thin man get every bone in his body crunched by this mans fist.

"But come now, I don't know your name. If we are to fight, we should have the decency to exchange names. I am Salazar Slytherin. And you are?" The thin man that now identified as Salazar.

"I'm Seamus, now you gonna probly die." Seamus said moving fastly towards Salazar.

I knew I mustn't let this man hurt Salazar, no matter how scheming he seemed I wasn't going to let that happen. I reached for my wand to stop Seamus advancing but it was too late. Salazar, it seemed, had also been a wizard and already had his wand out. Seamus blasted backwards and there was a crunch as he landed awkwardly on his arm. He wasn't moving, but he wasn't dead.

I stood there with my wand, he stood with his. I had not met another wizard for quite sometime in my travels, this must have been the first in months.

"Trained in the magical arts, I see." I said.

"Yes," He said, putting his wand back in his pocket. "I'm guessing you are too?"

"I am."

He walked back into the pub. I stood there looking at the fallen man. I pondered on the man quietly, then on Slytherin. This man, Slytherin, he has a way about him. I can't quite put my tongue on it.

I went back into the bar. Upon entering I saw Slytherin had moved to corner with his things, talking to the ladies. I grabbed my book and drink and sat down at his table.

"He lost." He was saying the bright red headed girl. "Too drunk. Took one swing at his head and he was down." The girls giggled. This man could have what ever he wanted, and he takes everything doesn't he.

He ordered four more beers and continued to flirt with the girls. He invited one of the girls up to his room. He got up and she followed him up the stairs. I ordered another round for the remaining girl and I. Soon we followed them up the stairs to my room. I can't remember much after that.

When I woke up the girl was still asleep. I gathered my things and slipped out the room quietly, as to not to wake her. In the hall Slytherin was doing the same. I saw in the crack of his door the girl laying face down, sprawled on the floor. I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay but before anything came out he put his hand on my mouth and said "Shhh. Hurry, I want to slip out before the bartender spots me. I haven't any gold."

I would offered to pay for him, but I had little gold left. He made me go down first to distract the bartender. I went to the bar and pulled out my gold and gave it to the bartender. He opened his drawer to put the gold in and I heard the door creak open and shut. But so did the bartender.

"Dammit." He said, shutting the drawer leaping from behind the bar. He ran towards the door and I followed. It was an empty large street, Slytherin would not have gotten far. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The bartender walked back in muttering to himself. I looked around in disappointment. I was looking forward to having another wizard as my companion. I walked slowly to the woods at the edge of the town. As I was about to enter the woods Slytherin stepped out from behind a tree.

"Did you miss me?" He said tossing an apple up into the air.

I caught it. "How did you slip away so fast?" I asked.

"I'm very quick, if you didn't get that last night."

He smiled slightly. I smiled too and took a bite of the apple as we entered the forest.


End file.
